


Day Sixteen: Bad Idea

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm officially out of ideas, I've been doing this for four years and still don't know how to use appropriate tags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: In which Shiro has a bad idea for once





	Day Sixteen: Bad Idea

“I think this is a really bad idea.”  
“Come on, Keith live a little.”  
“Our current job consists of flying giant sentient mechanical lions in space defending the universe; I think I live more than a little.”  
“Is this payback for those times at the Garrison when I talked you out of going to parties?”  
“No, I just think that it’s insane that you think it’s a good idea to do this.” Shiro turns from where he’s getting dressed.  
“We never got a chance to go on a honey moon before things started to pick up again.” Has if that justifies his insanity, but Keith is used to Shiro being a literal six year old at times.  
“So jumping from a mountain and into some body of water is your idea of romance?”  
“You had no problems with jumping off of cliffs on Earth,” Keith really wants to punch him sometimes.  
“Because we know mostly what’s in the water there. Here it could be acid, or a drug that…”  
“Keith, what’s the real issue here?”  
“Nothing, just meet me down there and I’ll have Red standby.” Shiro wasn’t buying that for a minute but he trusts his husband would tell him if something wasn’t right.  
000  
“I told you this was a bad idea.” Keith yells has they run from some of the planets natives who lived in the water apparently.  
“Any bright ideas?” Shiro narrowly avoids a spear thrown his way.  
“One you’re not going to like it.”  
“Bet, I’d like it a whole lot better than getting impaled.” The Black Paladin gestures at another arrow.  
“That’s that thing it involves one of us getting impaled.” Keith says tripping over a root.  
“What?”  
“If one of us gets serverly hurt then our lions will come to the rescue, but from the looks of things it’s going to be Black.”  
“Why is that?”  
“Because, Red is laughing her ass off at our expanse and she doesn’t approve of me getting hurt so often.”  
“I kind of see her point.”  
“Not helping Takashi.”  
“At least their aim is bad.”  
“Is that a yes?”  
“No! if we can find a way to get out of their range then I’m going to take it.”  
“It might be too late for that.”  
“Keith.”  
“I’m not stabbed it’s just a graze.”  
“Where?”  
“Shoulder. Don’t worry about it right now.” If it was the same shoulder the Blade members cut which never healed properly then Shiro’s going to worry about now.  
“Which one?”  
“It’s not that bad. It’s barely even bleeding.”  
“Why do I have a feeling you don’t mean that.”  
“Shiro, I swear if you don’t drop this I will file for divorce the instant we get back on Earth.”  
“I’m legally dead there according to what you and others tell me so good luck with that.”  
“You’ll be actually dead if you don’t shut up and come up with a plan that doesn’t involve life threatening injuries.”  
“You’re such a sweet talker, I knew there was a reason I married you.”  
“You mean it wasn’t my charming personality.”  
“Climb.”  
“What?”  
“Climb, they don’t seem to have that ability so if we can climb far up then maybe they’ll, an arrow ricochets off of his right arm. They begin to climb nearly slipping a few times before they manage to get out of range from the weapons.  
“And now we wait.”  
“And now we wait,” Shiro confirms noticing his husbands shivering. “Hey, are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, it’s just a little chilly up here is all.” Keith’s voice sounds different far away despite sitting on the thick branch next to Shiro. The Black Paladin doesn’t comment on it, just makes a mental note to keep an eye on him.  
“At least it wasn’t acid.” Keith lets out a short laugh, treading carefully Shiro decides to try and breach the topic from earlier, “So why didn’t you want to come out earlier.”  
“It’s a long story.”  
“We’ve got plenty of time.” The Red Paladin sighs knowing that his husband won’t let the topic go.  
“It happened while you were gone. The second time I mean and I guess Lance explains it better than I can but I’ll do my best.”  
“Just take your time.”  
___________________  
“Guys we need to form Voltron!” Lance yells over the battle.  
“How? In case you haven’t noticed we’re surrounded by some weird aliens that can shoot water out of their hands and our lions are on the ship.” Pidge answers taking down another water alien.  
“Any bright ideas Keith?!” Hunk tries their new leader while covering Allura’s back.  
“Get in the water.”  
“What they can control it,” Lance argues.  
“They’re protecting something in the water so if we’re in it chances are they’ll cease fire.”  
“I sure hope you’re right about this.” Keith ushers them in the water while holding off the aliens mumbling under his breath  
“So do I.” Before jumping in himself. He was right that the fire did indeed stop but after awhile the surface of the water began to freeze. He can see the others make it but Keith has never been a strong swimmer, and it’s solid before he can reach it. Lance is overtop of him hitting the ice hoping to break it, the comms are out or maybe Keith is just overwhelmed by it all. And to hell with the leader act, he’s not Shiro and he never will be so he drops the façade and lets his panic known hitting the underside of the ice hoping the combined forces of the two of them would be enough for at least a crack, nothing. There’s a vibration and a large shadow but Keith gave up rational thoughts a while ago and with him, on the edge of unconsciousness he feels the ice finally give.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
“And the next thing I knew I was in the infirmary with Lance and the others telling me that it was a bad idea.” Keith finishes and Shiro feels guilty for pushing the topic.  
“How about next time one of us says it’s a bad idea, we think of something else?”  
“I can get behind that rule.”  
“Good because it’s enforced the moment our feet touch the ground.”  
“Technically,”  
“Keith, I will push you out of this tree.”  
“That’s a bad idea.”  
“Feet haven’t touched the ground yet.”  
“Love you too, doting husband.”


End file.
